A Postcard to You
by Ageha Keira
Summary: "Kalau kau rindu padaku, lihatlah langit. Karena kita masih berada di langit yang sama."Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. Warn : OOC, minim dialog, ghaje, abal dll. Read and Review please


Sasuke Uchiha berjalan diterotoar yang basah akibat hujan badai yang terjadi empat jam yang lalu. Suhu udara sangatlah rendah, mengingat sekarang ini musim dingin, tentu saja dingin mungkin sekarang delapan derajat _Celsius_. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Dia ingin menghubungi kekasihnya yang nun jauh di sana, tapi apa daya. Mungkin kali ini dewi fortuna tidak memihak padanya.

Kemarin ponselnya rusak karena ulah kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Jadi sekarang ponselnya tengah direparasi, masalahnya sekarang Sasuke ingin berbicara dan mendengarkan suara merdu kekasihnya itu lewat telpon—tentu saja.

Telepon rumah ? Jangan berharap banyak. Biaya telepon ke luar negeri sangat mahal. Tapi— Hei ! Demi Tuhan. Bukankah kekayaan keluarga Uchiha tidak akan habis tujuh turunan ?

Entahlah, alasan itu biar Sasuke sendiri yang menjawab.

Sasuke masih berjalan entah kemana tujuannya. Dia tidak menghiraukan hiruk-pikuk di sekitarnya, padahal minggu depan adalah hari natal jadi sekarang jalanan sangat ramai dan etalase toko-toko terdapat banyak pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan natal.

Kemudian tiba-tiba dia berhenti di salah satu toko dan memasukinya, setelah berada di dalam ia disambut oleh udara hangat dari penghangat ruangan yang ada di toko, toko itu sangat sepi bahkan tidak ada pembeli satu pun.

Mata _onyx_-nya beralih melihat benda berbentuk persegi pipih dengan panjang kira-kira limabelas sentimeter dan lebar sepuluh sentimeter yang ditaruh disebuah kotak kayu berwarna coklat. Entah ada angin apa, Sasuke mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak tumpukan benda itu dan diperhatikannya.

Ternyata hanya sebuah kartu pos berwarna biru muda yang disana terdapat gambar _snowflakes_, pohon natal dan juga orang-orangan salju.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan Sasuke—meski tidak diperlihatkan olehnya, ternyata itu adalah suara dari pemilik toko yang—tanpa sadar—didatangi oleh Sasuke. "Ya, apa anda menjual ini ?" Tanya Sasuke sopan tapi dengan nada yang datar sambil memperlihatkan kartu pos yang berada di tangannya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Anda mau membeli ini ?" Kata wanita yang memiliki toko itu. Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang antara membeli atau tidak.

"Baiklah." Setelah berpikir dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli kartu pos itu, dia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sakunya dan diberikannya pada pemilik toko tadi.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali." Kata pemilik toko itu sembari tersenyum ramah setelah Sasuke membayar dan keluar dari toko tersebut.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Postcard to You © Chancha D'Black Angel**

**Inspired**** from Vanilla Twilight © Owl City**

.

.

.

Adanya bintang di malam musim dingin adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Meskipun langit cerah tetapi suhu udara mencapai minus satu derajat selsius. Saat ini pasti orang-orang akan tidur dibawah selimut yang tebal atau mengobrol didekat perapian sambil meminum sesuatu yang hangat, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

Meskipun suhu diluar sangatlah dingin tetapi dia masih berada di balkon apartemen yang ia tinggali sekarang menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha yang tidak pernah tidur atau sekedar melihat bintang dilangit. Dengan menggunakan pakaian musim dinginnya, Sasuke memandangi bintang-bintang yang jumlahnya masih dapat dihitung.

Mata onyx-nya terlihat sendu saat mengingat suatu hal.

"_Kalau kau rindu padaku, lihatlah langit. Karena kita masih berada di langit yang sama."_

Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya sebelum meninggalkan negeri ini ke negeri paman Sam untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Yah, meskipun mereka baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, karena Sasuke tidak pernah tidak menelepon atau sekedar mengirim pesan singkat kepada kekasihnya itu.

Pancaran rindu terlihat jelas di matanya. Telah satu tahun lamanya Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang telah bersamanya sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah tinggat atas. Teringat sesuatu dia merogoh benda yang berada di saku jaketnya, kartu pos.

Dipikirnya lagi tentang mengapa dia membeli kartu pos ini ? Mengirimkan kartu pos ini pada kekasihnya ? Hei, bukankah ada _e-mail_ atau surat elektronik yang mudah dan cepat, tinggal menyalakan _laptop_-nya dan mengkoneksikannya ke _internet_, menulis sesuatu disana dan _klik_— terkirim. Tidak perlu menunggu selama berhari-hari hanya menunggu beberapa detik saja surat itu akan terkirim.

Tetapi entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang, dia memperhatikan kartu pos itu sekali lagi. Membolak-baliknya seakan akan terjadi sesuatu pada kartu pos itu. Setelah puas melihat kartu pos itu, Sasuke mengembalikannya lagi ke saku jaketnya dan mengadakan kepalanya ke langit untuk melihat bintang.

Dia mengangkat sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyuman samar. Suhu udara mulai semakin dingin dan Sasuke juga mulai butuh kehangatan, karena itu sekarang dia meninggalkan balkon apartemennya untuk kembali masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa semester lima fakultas ekonomi di _University of_ Konoha, sekarang tengah berkutat dengan _laptop_-nya mengerjakan tugas-tugas liburan musim dingin-nya yang menumpuk. Sungguh ironis, padahal sekarang tengah liburan tetapi dosen-dosennya tidak bisa membiarkannya santai barang sejenak.

Bosan dengan segala urusan _management_ bisnis, akutansi dan juga pajak, Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit ototnya yang kaku. Dia berdiri dari kursinya berjalan menuju jendela, di lihatnya benda putih melanyang dan jatuh ke tanah akibat gravitasi bumi, salju. Salju pertama dalam musim dingin tahun ini.

Setelah puas melihat salju Sasuke kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang belum tuntas. Sebelum matanya melihat layar _laptop_ matanya menangkap sesuatu, kartu pos itu lagi. Kali ini terletak di samping kanan _laptop_-nya.

Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada kartu pos itu. Jadi tugasnya yang belum selesai ia abaikan dulu dan mengambil kartu pos itu dan juga pena untuk menulis. Sebelum menulis dilihatnya kalender bulan ini yang terletak disamping kiri sedikit _laptop_-nya. 19 Desember. Lalu kemudian Sasuke mulai menulis di kartu pos itu.

Setelah menulis beberapa kalimat dan beberapa kata—tidak lupa ia menulis alamat yang dituju—ia meletakkan penanya dan membaca ulang apa yang ia tulis tadi di kartu pos itu. Setelah selesai semua ia letakkan kembali kartu pos itu di atas meja, kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah foto. Di ambilnya foto itu dan ia amati.

Foto itu mengabadikan wajah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata _emerald _sedang tersenyum ceria. Sasuke menatap sendu foto yang mengabadikan wajah kekasihnya itu seraya berbisik lirih, "_Cherry._"

.

.

.

.

_New York City. December 25__th_.

Di sebuah apartemen—yang cukup mewah—di kota _New York_, tinggallah seorang gadis belia yang berwajah manis dan cantik, memiliki kulit seputih dan sehalus salju. Kini sekrang dia tengah menikmati sarapannya yang terdiri dari semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu. Penampilannya pagi ini pun sangat rapi sekali, karena ia sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke gereja untuk melakukan misa natal mengingat hari ini adalah hari natal.

_Drrtt… Drrtt…_

Dengan gerakan cepat di sambarnya benda yang tadi bergetar itu, ponsel miliknya. Di bukanya _flip_ ponsel dan berharap mendapat pesan singkat atau telepon dari kekasihnya. Ternyata itu pesan singkat dari temannya sekampus yang berisi ucapan selamat natal. Gadis itu mendesah kecewa, ia sedikit khawatir pada kekasihnya yang tak kunjung memberikan kabar sepuluh hari terakhir ini. Pada hal setiap hari dan setiap jam kekasihnya itu menelpon atau tidak sekedar memberikan pesan singkat.

Jujur ia sangat rindu akan kekasih pujaannya itu. Gadis itu menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau, di tempelkannya ponsel itu ke telinganya.

_Tuut… tuut…_

"_Nomor yang anda tuju untuk sementara tidak dapat di hubungi."_

Selalu suara operator telepon yang terdengar oleh gadis itu selama sepuluh hari ini. Dengan kata lain dia tidak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya yang jauh di sana. Gadis itu menghela napas pangjang. Di masukkannya ponsel miliknya kedalam tas kecil berwarna hitam yang selalu di bawanya ke mana pun ia pergi.

Setelah selesai ia melakai sarung tangan tebal dan topi wol serta mantel tebal guna melindunginya dari serangan dingin. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu, langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk dan keluar apartemennya. Kemudian ia membungkung mengambil suatu benda yang ada di bawah kakinya.

Rupanya itu setumpuk amplop yang berserakan yang baru datang pagi ini. Di ambilnya amplop-amplop itu dan di letakkannya di atas meja yang terdapat di ruang tamu itu.

Setelah itu ia berbalik dan mendapati sebuah benda berbentuk persegi pipih dengan panjang kira-kira limabelas sentimeter dan lebar sepuluh sentimeter yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, di pungutnya benda itu.

Ternyata itu adalah kartu pos berwarna biru muda disana terdapat gambar _snowflakes_, pohon natal dan juga orang-orangan salju. Dilihatnya alamat yang tertera disana, Konoha _City, Japan_. Lalu dibacanya isi kartu pos itu.

.

_Untuk : kamu yang ku tunggu._

_Dari : aku yang menunggumu._

_Aku bukan seorang yang pandai mengarang kata-kata yang romantis. Aku juga bukan seorang yang puitis. Aku mengirimkan ini kepadamu hanya untuk melepas rinduku padamu. Setiap malam aku selalu melihat langit, membanyangkanmu berada di sisiku. Aku rindu dengan tangan hangatmu yang selalu ku genggam. Seandainya suaraku bisa mencapaimu, aku akan berbisik di telingamu…_

"_Cherry, aku harap kau ada disini."_

_Love you._

_SU_

_P.S : Maaf Cherry, mungkin aku tidak bisa menghubungimu selama dua minggu ini. Dan hanya bisa mengirimkan kartu pos ini saja kepadamu. _

_P.S.S : Merry Christmas My Cherry. _

.

Senyum indah mengembang di bibir gadis itu setelah membaca beberapa kalimat yang terdapat pada kartu pos itu. Akhirnya di letakkannya kartu pos itu berserta amplop-amplop yang lain di atas meja di ruang tamunya. Dirinya melangkah ke arah balkon apartemennya.

Jari-jari tangannya menggenggam pagar pembatas besi yang telah membeku—beruntung ia memakai sarung tangan yang tebal. Ia menggadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit yang kelabu, matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ menyaratkan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Aku juga berharap kau ada disini, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

-_Fin_-


End file.
